


Yenta

by seekingferret



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, F/M, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Days of Awesome Prompt: Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yenta

"Why don't we have grandchildren yet, Lester?"

"I told you, Ima, I'm dating this chick Anna, but we're taking it slow." So slow she wasn't aware yet, but what was the point of receiving a Jewish guilt trip if you didn't deserve at least a little of the guilt?

"Anna? What's her Jewish name, Chana? Your Great-Aunt was named Chanah, too, Uncle Moshe's wife." The sound becomes somewhat muted, but he can hear her bellowing, "Amir! She has the same name as your Aunt Chanah!"

"Actually, Mom, she's not..."

"You'll have to bring her over to dinner some time. I know, you said you're taking it slow, and I know you don't want your embarrassing old parents to embarrass you in front of the girl, but we want to meet her. We can't wait forever, you know. One of these days, you'll finally settle down and it'll be too late for your kids to meet their grandparents."

"Maaaa..."

"So bring her over. We promise we won't embarrass you. I can make my Chicken and noodles. Or... she doesn't keep kosher, does she? Is that why you won't bring her over? Are you dating an Orthodox girl?"

"No, she's... uh... she's conservative, like us." He rolled his eyes. Conservative was not the word to describe Anna.


End file.
